Organizations
Many organizations dominate the lands of Thedas. Some wield incredible political or military might, being powers equal to the sovereign states, while others are smaller coming together's of like minded indivudals. Big or small, these organizations all have a part to play in the world, and can make powerful allies or deadly enemies. Organizations at Fortress of Glass Here at Fortress of Glass, most of the organizations introduced in the canon sources are present. We allow characters to join many of these, either at character creation or during the course of play, and many plots will affect the organizations as a whole. If your character is a member of an organization, they will gain certain benefits, such as access to a normally restricted specilization, or merely the chance to be involved in certain types of events and plots. On the other hand, being involved in an organization generally means being part of a chain of command, which your character should be aware of and will have their place in. Similarly, the organizations a charcter is involved with will affect how interactions with memebrs of other factions resolve; and is expected that a character will broadly be of the same mindset of a faction as a whole if they are part of it. The Major Factions The Chantry The religious organization of the dominat human race, the Chantry is perhaps the biggest organization in all of Thedas. Split between the Orlesian and Imperial Divines, the Chantry follows the teachings of Andraste as laid out in the Chant of Light. With an influence spanning borders and commanding the obediance of the faithful, the Orlesian Chantry that all countries bar Tevinter subscribe to weilds massive influence. Its priests act as advisors to kings and queens, its army of Templars have a presence everywhere, and its leader the Divine is only ever one command away from beginning a new age of war. The Templars The militant arm of the Chantry, the Templars are an order of warriors and soldiers who are trained to resist and fight against magic. Led by the Knight-Divine in Orlais, each of the Circles has a force of Templar guards under the command of a Knight-Commander, and most major settlements also have a Templar presence. Well-equipped, highly disciplined and dedicated to destroying non-believers, the Templars guard the world from the dangers of magic and protect hundreds of innocents - using whatever methods they find most appropriate. Locked into eternal debate with the mages about their mistrust and prejudices, the Templars are now given more reason to impose harsher measures on the Circles following events in Kirkwall, and are readying themselves for what they see as an inevitable war. The Circle of Magi The dominat organization for the training and housing of mages in Thedas, the Circle of Magi is in fact organizaed and monitored by the Chantry. Both allowed to and bound by law to take any child who shows magical ability, the Circles are found in every country of Thedas. Watched over by the Templars who are trained to control and disrupt their magic, the mages live in effective prisoners, denied most freedoms and kept away from the outside world. In theory led by a Grand Enchanter and a council of all the First Enchanter's, the Circle is forced into following a policy of neutrality, wary of Chantry response should it take sides. There have always been calls for change in the Circle, but following the events in Kirkwall and the atrocities of Knight-Commander Meredith, these calls for change are growing ever more vocal and persausive. The Seekers of Truth A secretive Chantry order which theoretically exists as a check to Templar power and abuses,the Seekers of Truth are in fact more akin to a spy network. Acting in an investigative and interrogative fashion, they are charged with protecting the Chantry from threats both internal and external. Feared and despised by the Templars in equal measures, the agents of the Seekers come in many forms and guises, acting in many different capacities. With increasing tensions between mage and Templar, the Seekers find the Divine turning to them more and more - yet even within their own ranks, cracks have begun to appear. The Antivan Crows Renowned as the best assassins in all of Thedas, the Antivan Crows are a band of elite thieves, spies and murders. Practically ruling their homeland of Antiva, their mere presence in the country is in truth all that stops Antiva from being invaded. Buying orphaned or enslaved children to train as killers, the Crows breed merciless, efficent and creative assassins who take pride in their work. While honour may be dubious in such an orgnization, all the Crows care about protecting their guilds reputation as the best assassins in the world. Ruled over by a series of master assassins who are constantly plotting against each other and killing their rivals, the Crows' reach is long - for the right price, of course. The Qunari Although the Kossith form the bulk of the Qunari , the term actually refers to any who follow the Qun. Regarded with suspicion and often hostilty in most of Thedas, the only permanent Qunari stronholds are Par Vollen in the north and the city of Kont-Aar in northern Rivain. Assigned a role in the Qun for the benefit of all, there are a number of Qunari agents scattered throughout Thedas, working on gaining converts and spreading the knowledge and certainty the Qun brings. Grey Wardens An anceint order of warriors formed during the First Blight,the Grey Wardens are dedicated to fighting and destroying the darkspawn. Chosen for their skill and strength, Grey Wardenr ecruits find their past misdeeds forgotten, with their race and class disregarded. Heroes of the Blights and saviours of Thedas, they maintain a presence in all the civilised nations. In Ferelden, a Warden rules as King, while in their homeland of the Anderfels, they weild political power equal to that of the various barons from their headquarters at Weisshaupt Fortress. Led by the First Warden and the Warden-Commanders under them, the Grey Wardens pursue a ploticy of neutrality, focued as they are on fighting a bigger threat. Smaller Factions There are many other smaller organizations across Thedas. Each city is home to a multitude of gangs, each with a different name, and there are various mercenary companies. In Ferelden , for instance, the Blackstone Irregulars have risen to become the main mercenary group. The Legion of the Dead, discussed on the information page for dwarves, is a dwarven order of warriors and rogues who go through a ceremonial death to atone for past deeds or for honour, venturing out into the Deep Roads into a never ending battle against the darkspawn. The Kirkwall City Guard has become instrumental in holding the fragile peace in the city alive since the battle at the Gallows. Led by their Captain Aveline Vallen, who is Viscount in all but name, the Guard is the offical army of Kirkwall, responsible for enforcing the laws and keeping the peace. Custom Organizations Here at Fortress of Glass, we allow the creation of player created factions and organizations, as detailed on the Custom Content page. Our current custom organizations include: *Order of Vigilance Redirect Main Page Registration Details Site Backstory Category:Templar Category:Order of Vigilance Category:The Crows Category:The Seekers Category:Grey Warden